1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting transistor with a nano structure which can amplify and switch optical and electrical characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode (LED) generates minority carriers (electrons or holes) injected by using the p-n junction structure of a semiconductor, and recombines the minority carriers so as to emit light. In other words, if a forward voltage is applied to a specific element of semiconductor, electrons and holes are recombined while moving through the junction between an anode and a cathode. Since energy in such a state is smaller than energy in a state where the electrons and holes are separated, light is emitted due to a difference in energy occurring at this time.
Such an LED can irradiate light with high efficiency by using a low voltage. Therefore, the LED is used in a home appliance, a remote control, an electronic display board, a marker, an automation equipment and the like.
Meanwhile, most of semiconductor electronic elements are implemented with transistors, and transistors formed of group III-V and II-VI nitride semiconductors are manufactured and are used in various fields.
However, researches about transistors for light emission have almost never carried out. In this technical field, a new method for amplifying and switching optical and electrical characteristics is being required.